1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to wheelbarrow apparatus and, more particularly, to wheelbarrow apparatus having a generally rectangular box disposed partially over the axle of the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As is well known, wheelbarrows have been used for hauling purposes by individuals for many, many years. Wheelbarrows of the prior art comprise a single wheel, which is the pivot point or fulcrum for a single lever arrangement. The load for the wheelbarrow, which may either be a generally flat bed or surface or a box of any of a variety of configurations, depending on the specific purpose for which the box is designed, in terms of cargo, is generally disposed between the front wheel and the rear handles. The user grasps the handles, lifts on the handles, and then moves the wheelbarrow on the single front wheel. The load is thus distributed between the individual operating the wheelbarrow and the pivot point or fulcrum.
With respect to the prior art, the load is generally disposed between the axle or fulcrum and the user of the apparatus for stability purposes. If a portion of the load of the prior art wheelbarrows were to be distributed on or forwardly of the pivot point or fulcrum, instability of the apparatus would result.
An example of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 258,323, patented May 23, 1882. The patent shows a relatively flat bed disposed between the wheel and the handles of the apparatus. The distance between the bed and the handles is minumum, which maximizes the force required to lift the load on the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,354, issued Mar. 29, 1927, discloses another example of prior art wheelbarrows. The wheelbarrow apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,354 includes a relatively long, straight frame extending from the wheel and terminating at handle grips. The bed of the wheelbarrow apparatus is of a generally teardrop configuration, with the front portion and the rear portion squared off. The widest portion of the box is disposed adjacent the wheel, and a relatively small portion of the box extends over the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,374, issued Nov. 8, 1927, discloses a variation of the apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,354. The frame in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,374 is quite similar to that of the U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,354, and the box is of a very similar configuration also, including a portion of the box which extends over the front wheel. However, as in both the U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,354 and the U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,374, the main load of the box is disposed between the wheel and the handles. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,374 patent includes a scraper for scraping the wheel of the wheelbarrow, and a portion of the scraper comprises a brace for bracing the frame and the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,409, issued July 3, 1934, discloses a frame similar to that of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,622,354 and 1,648,374. The frame extends straight rearwardly and slightly upwardly from the wheel and terminates in a pair of handles. A relatively large box is employed with the U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,409 apparatus, with a portion of the box extending upwardly and forwardly to terminate with a small portion of the box over the front wheel. The box also extends rearwardly and upwardly to terminate ahead of the handle grips.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,975, issued Aug. 13, 1935, discloses wheelbarrow apparatus similar in general configuration to the apparatus of both the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,622,354 and 1,648,374, with a portion of the box extending forwardly to terminate over the wheel. However, as with all of the prior art patents, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,975 discloses wheelbarrow apparatus in which the box itself is disposed between the wheel and the handle grips, which comprise the rear portion of a straight frame. The box is secured to the frame between the wheel and the handle bars.
The leg or support structure of all of the prior patents discussed above comprises a generally triangular brace extending downwardly from the frame beneath the box. The patents include a single brace connected to each side of the frame and secured to the frame in two places, with the two arms of the support terminating at the lowest portion of the brace in a foot portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,760, issued Jan. 5, 1971, discloses a folding wheelbarrow with a curved frame extending rearwardly and upwardly from the wheel. The frame is in two portions, which terminate in a pair of handle grips. The leg braces for the U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,760 comprise a single pair of legs, one of which extends downwardly at an oblique angle to terminate beneath the opposite side of the frame, thus defining, from the front and rear, an "X" shaped support. A portion of the box extends over the front wheel, but, as with all of the prior art wheelbarrows, the main portion of the box itself is secured to the frame between the wheel and the handle grips.
A more curved frame is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,477, issued Aug. 31, 1976. However, the apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,477 comprises a combination wheelbarrow and soil working apparatus, with the difference between the two uses being simply in inverting the apparatus. That is, in one configuration, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,477 apparatus comprises a wheelbarrow, and, if the apparatus is inverted, it then becomes a soil-working implement. Thus, the reason for the curved frame appears to be for convenience in inversion for dual usage.